Pinocchio "Nocchi" Marion
History As a Mushroomon, Nocchi lived among the other Digimon of the forest. When all of his friends Digivolved into Woodmon or RedVegiemon, Nocchi was left out. Being just a Rookie level, he could no longer keep up with the others in strength, intelligence, and speed. They were superior to him now, and he hated it. One day, out in the woods, Nocchi stumbled upon a disfigured tree. He approached it, and found that it was hollow. Nocchi broke it open and peered inside, where, to his surprise, he found a Spirit of Wood...which Digivolved him into Arbormon instantly. The new and improved Nocchi went back to his "friends", and grinned evilly. He was stronger than they were...and he would show them. One by one, all of his "friends" were deleted by Nocchi's newfound power. Nocchi loved it. He embraced it. Finally, he was strong. Not long after, a Wizardmon caught wind of his actions, and threatened to burn Nocchi with his Electro Squall attack. But Nocchi begged and pleaded for his life to be spared, so instead, the Wizardmon simply cursed him to be a Cherrymon for the rest of his days. Nocchi was instantly transformed into a hideous and gnarled tree...but he had retained the data from the Spirit of Wood. Nocchi, now a Cherrymon, trained ruthlessly day and night in order to Digivolve and finally be free from his wretched form. When he eventually did so, he found that he was now a Puppetmon...not the supreme Digimon he had hoped for...but it was better than being a Cherrymon. Nocchi was summoned to help with the battle against the Royal Knights, mainly because of his cunning and brutality, both of which would come in handy against the "Holy Crusade". Personality A total liar, Nocchi has a reputation for being deceitful. He's not very good at it, but he still tries to do it nonetheless. In all honesty, only Gigas ever falls for it...and that's because Gigas isn't all that intelligent. Nocchi is a smart-alec, and almost always causes problems for everyone else with his unnecessary comments. He is prideful and arrogant, often getting into fights with those who look down on him. Despite his small size, he's a fierce contender, boasting a strength far beyond his appearance. He swings his hammer with ease, and can level entire towns within seconds...granted he has no opposition. Nocchi likes to fight, yes, but only with those he knows are weaker. If an opponent is obviously far stronger, Nocchi would rather run and have a friend do the fighting...perhaps so that Nocchi can get the last hit in and take credit for defeating the enemy. He has a very rational fear of fire...for it does the most damage to him. Unholy Crusade Relationship with Other Characters Quotes "Bah...I hate big meetings like these...especially when I don't have anything to throw at people. I should've brought some spitballs...or something. Too bad I don't have any spit..." - Nocchi's debut line "I hate that name...with a passion. And don't think for a minute that I'm going to be a part of this group! I'm going to be with my own group!...that just so happens to be following you guys around." - Nocchi (to Gigas) "I think I'm gonna be airsick." - Nocchi (to no one in particular) "HEY! I'm not a doll! I'm...an action figure!" - Nocchi (to a Knightmon) "Aw, nuts." - Nocchi (on numerous occasions) "Nyeheheh...is that all you guys got?! Ha! I could take all of you on at once!...No! Wait! I changed my mind!" - Nocchi (to three Knightmon) "Ah, nuts. Guess I'm out for now...maybe they'll think I'm dead so I won't have to do anything...yeah...that's a good idea..." - Nocchi (after fighting Sir Gawain) "Towards our future! Hey, that's kinda catchy..." - Nocchi (to no one in particular) "Oh, how I loathe your fantastic timing." - Nocchi (to Gigas) "Nyeheheh...of course it was a good plan! It was my plan!" - Nocchi (to Gigas) "Here's my next plan! Ruuuuuuuunnn!" - Nocchi (to Gigas) "Hey, it's your call, Hand o' the Almighty. It'll save me the trouble of having to shame Galahad with my awesomeness." - Nocchi (to Michael) "Gyahh...curse me and my tendency to call out my attacks before I use them..." - Nocchi (to himself) "That's the way, ah-huh, ah-huh, I like it, ah-huh, ah-huh." - Nocchi (after pummeling Sir Hector) "Nyeheheh...time to play. I call this game Send Hector through Heck...nyeheheh..." - Nocchi (to Hector) "Aw, wood-chippers." - Nocchi (on numerous occasions) "Alright! Alright! Well, I feel better now...a little. Pick me up, GENTLY, and take us to the Council meeting...I kinda want to know what's going on...plus, if I played hooky, that Odinson guy would chop me into firewood." - Nocchi (to Gigas) "Yeah, well...I was gonna do it. That was part two of my master plan. I just didn't have enough time to put it into action, because, apparently, you just can't wait for an amazing strategy to fall into place!" - Nocchi (to Gigas) "Stupid bug. Always thinkin' about himself...never the environment. Not me...I'm all for 'going green'! 'Save the planet!'...that's my motto...yup." - Nocchi (about Gigas) "Uhhhh... G-Gigas? ...Anybody w-wanna trade opponents? How 'bout you, Samael? Anybody?! ... Great." - Nocchi (staring up at a GigaSeadramon) "NYAAAAAAHHH!!! SOMEBODY SAVE MEEEE!!!"- Nocchi (on several occasions) "I hate my life. I hate the stupid Royal Knights. I hate the moronic Council. I hate my annoying teammates. I hate three-eyed, skinny-pants-wearing demons. I hate fiery-haired gods. I hate one-eyed bugs. I hate no-eyed bugs. I hate giant, angry snakes. I hate my conniving nose. And I really hate Gigas' fantastic timing." - Nocchi (grumbling to himself) "Nuts. I think I'm going deaf. Man, that bleached Dramon has a loud voice." - Nocchi (about Thor) "What the heck was that for?! You freaking stuck your butt in my nose!" - Nocchi (to Azur) "Somebody shoot me."- Nocchi (to no one in particular) "Nyeheheheh...I claim the penguin. Finally! Someone my size!" - Nocchi (about Daipenmon) "You know, this would work way better if you had a sidecar..." - Nocchi (to Samael) "Onward, my minion! To war!" - Nocchi (riding on Gigas' back) "Nyeheheheh...did I ever tell you that I was Odin-incarnate?" - Nocchi (to Tristan) "What will I'' do? Why, I'm gonna do what I do best, that's what I'm gonna do! I'm gonna have ''fun! Nyahahahahahaha..." - Nocchi (to Gigas) "Note to self...next time, take out the pink knight first." - Nocchi (about Lady Guinevere) "Nyeheh. The nose don't lie." - Nocchi (to Lady Guinevere) "No. You don't. You know nothing of me. If you did...you would be terrified. You will learn to fear me...YOU WILL LEARN TO FEAR PINOCCHIO MARION!!!' I AM PINOCCHIO MARION! '''PUPPET PUMMEL!" - Nocchi (to Lady Guinevere) "Pinocchio Marion. Remember it." - Nocchi (to Lady Guinevere) "Don't mind me. Carry on with your gum-flapping." - Nocchi (to the rest of the Peacemakers and Council) "So. What's it gonna be, big-wigs? Are we gonna go after this little pocketknife Artorius wants, or are we just gonna sit here an' let him unleash his chaos an' fury an' cosmic-juju on us?" - Nocchi (to the Council) "Alright, I'm back, ya lowlifes! Please, hold yer applause. It's ''deafening." - Nocchi (to the Peacemakers) "Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" - Nocchi (running from a horde of undead Digimon) "You Knights always make the same mistake! Always turnin' yer back, right when I've got a card to play! Well, here's where I play the game-turning card! Nyahahahahahahaha!" - Nocchi (to Sir Percival) Memorable conversations: Nocchi: "Hey! What's the big idea?!" Gigas: "Oh...sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, or nothin'. I just wanted to introduce myself. My name's Gigas. Gigas Kranatos." Nocchi: "Pinocchio Marion. But you can call me 'Nocchi'...or 'Boss', if you prefer." Gigas: "Hohohoho...you're funny!" Nocchi: "What are you, SantaAgumon, or somethin'?!" Gigas: "What do you mean?" Nocchi: "You laugh...really weird-like. Nyehehehehehehehe...you sound like a jolly ol' Christmas dinosaur! Nyehehehehe..." Gigas: "But...you laugh weird-like too. You sound like a constipated Unimon." Nocchi: "Touche." Gigas: "Please keep your hands, feet, wings, tails, flippers and horns inside the ride at all times...the captain--" Nocchi: "That would be me." Gigas: "--will be speaking with you shortly. Have a nice flight!" Nocchi: "Oh, gosh...now I'm gonna hurl. Transportation's not my thing..." Gigas: "Oh, it's not so bad...I mean once you get through the constant rocking of the boat, the sounds of the waves beating against it, and the fact that there are probably dozens of Tylomon just waiting for you to drop into the churning depths below...Uhhh...feeling any better now?" Nocchi: "No...but I got to experience my breakfast again." Gigas: "Nocchi...I'll take care of this funny little blue guy. Can you help out our friends over there?" Nocchi: "Nah, I don't feel like it." Gigas: "I'll drop you if you don't." Nocchi: "I have a sudden urge to go and help someone." Gigas: "Gosh...I'm so big...and still nobody sees me." Nocchi: "I see you." Gigas: "Thanks, Nocchi..." Nocchi: "No, I mean, you're practically standing on me. Now, are you gonna help me up, or what?!" Gigas: "Oh, right...of course." Nocchi: "Not by the nose! Not by the nose!" Gigas: ''"Owchies! What's the big idea, Nocchi? Can't ya see I was sleeping?" ''Nocchi: "Yeah, sleeping on a tree! You can't just go sleeping anywhere you like!" Gigas: "Well, where do you sleep?" Nocchi: "Er...on a...bed?" Gigas: "Made of?" Nocchi: "...wood." Gigas: "Well, think of this as a bed made of wood then! Goodnight, Nocchi!" Nocchi: "G'night, you banana-nut muffin." Gigas: "Was that a term of endearment?" Nocchi: "NO!" Gigas: "Guess what, Nocchi! I just found out that Thor Odinson is the son of Odin! Did you know that? I didn't know that! Nobody tells me anything!" Nocchi: "Gee, that's great. Way to go, Sherlock. Now what? Are you gonna tell me that Samael is a fallen angel?" Gigas: "HE IS?! NO WAY!" Nocchi: "Somebody kill me......I wasn't serious. Don't even think about it." Nocchi: "As much as I hate to say it...I'm starting to appreciate your fantastic timing more and more." Gigas: "Hohoho...you're welcome!" Nocchi: "I didn't say I thanked you for it!" Sha: "Aw, man! Did I do that? Jeez, I'm so sorry! Hiya! I'm Sha Wujing...and I'll be joining your guys' group! By word of the Council! But enough about me...who are you, little guy?" Nocchi: "I'm the guy who's goin' to beat the snot outta those Royal Ding-a-Lings." Sha: "Whoa! I'm honored! You must be Bedivere Stormheart! Wow, I'm like your biggest fan, man!" Nocchi: "No, no...I'm not--" Sha: "Oh? Then you must be-- Then-- OH, MY GOSH! You're Thor Odinson! Gee whiz! It's a real honor meeting you, Mr. Odinson!" Nocchi: "I'M NOT THAT DOOFUS EITHER!" Sha: "Really? Hm... Oh, cha-haw-haw-haw...then you've gotta be that big guy, Gigas Kranatos, am I right? Wow. You're much smaller in person. Are all of you guys this short?" Nocchi: "Don't make me kill you." Sha: "Oh...a little touchy on the size, are we?" Gigas: "Whoa...Nocchi, did you see that? That was naughty-donkey!" Nocchi: "Er...Gigas...I think you mean bada--" Gigas: "Ssshh! Dunk'll hear you!" Nocchi: "Psh...so what? He's in a band of misfits! He's gonna hear somebody say it eventually!" Gigas: "Bovine-droppings, Nocchi!" Nocchi: "No, it's bullsh--" Gigas: "NOCCHI." Nocchi: "Nyaaaaahhh...FINE. Now, if you'll excuse me...I'm going to go beat the sh--I mean--droppings outta that penguin..." Nocchi: "Nyeheheheh...don't underestimate me." Daipenmon: "That goes double for me..." Nocchi: "Then I'll triple my efforts..." Daipenmon: "And I'll quadruple mine!" Nocchi: "Yeah?! Well, I'll...five-tuple mine!" Daipenmon: "It's quintuple, moron." Nocchi: "That's what I meant!" Sha: "Log in my path." Gigas: "Somebody really should remove those from the main road. Somebody might trip." Nocchi: "You guys are nothin' but lumbering idiots!" Sha: "Yeah? If we're the idiots, then I guess that makes you the lumber." Nocchi: "I've heard better comebacks from a box of wood-shavings!" Sha: "And I'll bet you knew him personally, right?" Nocchi: "Nyaaaah! Cool it with the wood-jokes!" Sha: "Why? Are you out on a limb?" Nocchi: "That's it! Now you're gonna get it!" Sha: "Don't worry, Gigas. His bark is worse than his bite." Nocchi: "Nyaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!" Guinevere: "Fist of Athe--''" ''Nocchi: "I'm wearing ladies' underwear!" Guinevere: "''--WHAT?!" ''Nocchi: "Gentlemon, I have an idea. But for it to work, one of us has to be dead. Who wants to volunteer? Alright, then we'll make it a democracy! We'll vote on who gets to die!" Sha: "I vote Nocchi." Nocchi: "WHAAAAAAAT?! No, no, no, no, no! You can't vote me! I'm the self-proclaimed vote-counter! Everyone knows you can't kill off the vote-counter!" Sha: "Can I vote you out of the vote-counting position?" Nocchi: "NO!" Nocchi: "I hate being carried like a hunk of wood." Sha: ''"Really? I find it quite humorous." ''Nocchi: "Go jump in a lake." Sha: "Okay!" Nocchi: ''"Nyaaaahh! Not with me! Not with me!" ''Nocchi: "Nyeheheheh...you're at the disadvantage, Percy...you're outnumbered!" Percival: "It has long been said that 'quality is greater than quantity'." Nocchi: "Well, then it's a good thing I have both!" Chants I summon the power of the Ancient One. Those who play by rules, I shall shun. With chaos, their honor shall be undone. The time for fun has just begun! Ancient Evolution! AncientTroiamon! Navigation Category:Unholy Crusade Category:Peacemakers